


could be worse (could be here without you)

by perfectlyrose



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas [30]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Huddling For Warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: Phryne and Jack are locked in and waiting for their rescue.





	could be worse (could be here without you)

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Thirty of 31 Days of Ficmas: prompt “cozy”

Phryne pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders, eyes following Jack as he paced the small room. “Jack, you’re making me dizzy. Pacing isn’t going to make our rescue show up any faster.”

“It might,” he said, pausing to look at her.

“It won’t. Come sit. Please?”

It was the please that did it. Jack sighed and walked over to sit next to her on the floor.

“Thank you.”

“And you’re sure that Miss Williams knows where we are?”

“Positive. I’m sure once she contacts Hugh they will be right over to look for us.”

“Wonderful.” 

The sarcasm was laid on thick and Phryne nudged his shoulder with her own. “Come on, it could be worse.”

“We could be stranded without anyone knowing where we are,” he said.

“That’s the spirit!”

They spent some time talking over their theories on their current case, turning over the information they had while waiting for their friends to come break them out of the room they’d been locked in.

Jack shivered, the room getting colder as it presumably started to get dark outside. 

Phryne scooted closer and rested her head on his shoulder, lending him her warmth and part of the blanket she’d found.

“Now, this is cozy,” she said, settling in.

Jack carefully put an arm around her, not saying anything but letting her move closer still.

He was still deciding what to say, if anything, when they heard Dot and Hugh calling for them.

They pulled away from each other. Phryne shot him a smile tinged with a hint of regret as she moved but clambered to her feet and started yelling back to Dot, the moment for coziness and words for just the two of them having passed.


End file.
